Forum:Euverlandjswikizamme
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ en:Forum:Supranational Wiki Organization Dees ziej wuuerdj 'n vervalsziej ven gezer. De idieë: 'n nuuj VWN... Jao, ich weit.. :P Naom Weer mótten 'ne nuuj naom höbbe; Vereinig Wikilenj, Wikiazamme èn Tösjelandjswikizaam zeen al rèds ebroek gewaeze. Ènnig idieër? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 09:39 (UTC) :Tösjewikilandjszaam ódder -zamme? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 14:55 (UTC) ::Nein, liek euverväöl óp Tösjelandjswikizaam... Bart K jun 13, 2012 15:01 (UTC) :::Sjiens haes doe rèch. Haes se zèlfs gein idieër? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 15:03 (UTC) Midgliejer Good, Semyon haet sjoean veurgestèldj óm midgliejer in twieë zeukgruup in te deile: óffesjieël èn verwenj. Mich tönk dit es rieëdsvól. Ich zöl den 'n midgliedjslies tune: 't Wichtig indeil veur 'nem óffesjieëlem lenje zie aezelighed in g'r wèrkendjer regieëring. Anges ziem zjuus verwantj. Stöm det bie ós? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 09:39 (UTC) :Mir stömp 't. Nör mót v'r waal die ziej nag aanmaken euver g'r lenj. Bart K jun 13, 2012 13:51 (UTC) ::Zöjch doon :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 14:06 (UTC) Wie geid 't wèrken èn waat gäön v'r doon? Noe kömp v'r aan óp g'r pöntj woróp al anger zemmer vermèsdje. Waat is 't rich ven g'm zamme èn wie gaontj v'r 'm aezelig haajen èn 'm verkómmen aan oetereinvalle? Ouch hiebie ènnig idieër? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 09:39 (UTC) :Ich weit det gastèslenj èng geit wèrke. Daeróm dinke 'ch det weer mieër ei stèrk landj es veurlandj mótte nömme. Miens zichs, Lovië. 't Höjdjdeil dès zammès mót zeen: óngerling wèrke. Zaam die perjèkter drejjendj haaje. Ouch: zörge det die euverzèttinger baeter stömme èn zaam póllietisj óplósjinger verzènnen óm kórter biejein tö kómme staon. Bart K jun 13, 2012 13:51 (UTC) ::Det zeen wichtig pöntj. Óp Lovieë wiltj me versjèllenj departments óprichte veur deil. Waad vinjs se daoven? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 13:59 (UTC) :::De idieë vèltj waal, wiel v'r e perbleem nete gäöndj g'r taal aan broeker, dóch? Bart K jun 13, 2012 15:01 (UTC) ::::Nein, óngans. Ich vinj die waal :P V'r höbbe dich, Ben, Martijn, mich èn sjiens de nuujen broeker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 15:04 (UTC) Gaslandjsrotaasje Euver g'm gaslenje: ómmentied wuuerdj rotieërdj tösje g'r höjdjlenj. Ouch aannömber? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 15:07 (UTC) :Vermèljing: arkiever waeren aafgesjreven óp aller wikieër. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 15:08 (UTC) Interwiki Carrington Ich höb gevraog veur g'r aanzètting dèr Carringtonsinterwiki: :«On nation.wikia.com there is an interwiki car: leading to carrington.wikia.com. Could this interwiki be creating on landj.wikia.com as well? And vice versa, so that li: on carrington.wikia.com links to landj.wikia.com?» --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 15:30 (UTC) Verklaoring Óngerteikenenj ós: Ópvallenj die gesjiechtelik, ketuuerlik èn póllietisj klegker gedeildj dórch ge wikilenj róndj g'm welte, Midópvallenj die idéael dès vólksmachs, dèr miensjèswaerdighed èn dèr haeraanligking aan g'm leujsrieëgele gedeildj èn bieërdj dórch aller wikilenjern, Ópropenj die groeat wichtighed aan g'm haajentaere dèr goojer verbenj betwösj g'r wikilenjern, Louvenj vergangen aanknöjpinger óm zemmer die dees klegker bevórderer óp tö richte, Hanjelenj in ózzer leujsgrènsjer ózzer betrógter wikilenj, Verklaore kómmendjing aanderdaag 1* zómmermaondjs 2012ˢ die óprichting dès Tösjelandjswikizammès. Wiejerendj ós óm weer: Èrkènner det lenj ónaevewillig zeen óm deil tö nömmen aan tösjelenjeliker póllediegk, Daerveur óproper veur 'nem óngersjiede betwösj vólliger midgliejer (Lovië, Mäöres èn Brunentj) èn biemidgliejer (Libertas, Adlibita, Repte), Besloeter det nör vóllig midgliejer neter tuundrighed in óffesjieël tösjelandjswikizammèsdeil èn nör die verplich aerem óm tösjelandjswikizammèsrichlien in tö stèlle, Staadlègker 'n wèrkingsvroeam veur angerer lenjern vólliglik midgliedj tö waere dès zammès, Ómzwie 'n mieëderhed dèr raodsmidgliejer, insloetendj mèndestes einen dès eders lenjes, aannömme 'd inkómme eins kandedaotslenjes intoet g'm zamme. Wiejerendj ós óm weer instömmer die haeraanligking dès zammès aan g'm vólksmachte, Daerveur besloeter det al ambkaeder dès zammès ór waere vólksmechtelik verkaozen ór aangeweze waere dórch 'n vólksmachsregieëring, Midbesloeter det edert vóllig midgliedjslandj waere vertaengewuuerjig dórch ge zèlvendj taal aan aafgevaerdigdjer, Óprichter de Zammèsraod, bestäöndj oet twieë aafgevaerdigdjer eders vólligs midgliedjslenjes, Midoprichter de staad dès Sikkertaerszjinneraols, dae tö waere verkaoze zie venoed g'r midgliejer dès Raods, wèrkendj es Zammèsheuvèd. Wiejerendj ós óm weer: Èrkènnendj de väöl óngerzich wichtighijjer dèr midgliedjslenj, Vas beslaoten óm dórchgkuuklighed èn èffesjaos in aller wèrkinger dès Zammès tö verzieëkere, Óprichter aanderdaag zönnef Partemènj, edert óngergesjik aan g'm Raoje, Betrèkkelik verantjwäörjelik veur g'r deil aan Ketuuere, Rèchte, Hanjele èn Reize, Ambessaadópzètting, Euverzètting, Óntwikkeling èn Hölpern èn Verwaere, Edert besjókke dórch oed ederem vólligem midgliedjslenje aangeweze Sikkertaer, Ieërsbelaover chwe kómmenj verklaoringer dórch gees partemènj perfèkgekaos. Wiejerendj ós óm weer: Èrkènner Ingelsj ènde Hoeaglèmbörgsj es óffesjieël wèrksspräök dès Zammès, biem edert midgliedj eins Partemèntjs ódder dès Raods bedeeg broeke bijd eloup ziener wèrker ènouch bedeeg aanvraogen 'n euverzètting eins oetroops eins angers midgliedjs haeroed bijder spräök. Midèrkènner die gesjiechtelik wichtighed èn inwaeging Nieëderlandjsjès èn Kólsztersj in g'r weltsruumliker wikilenjern, Besloeter det in ederem jaore instèllinger waere gehèrbèrg veur aever tiem bie ederem midgliedjslenje, paaslikerwies róndjdrejjendj betwösj gie in sjrifsvólgrie. Óngerteikenenj: Veurmönster Lovieës Sikkertaer ven Oetstenjighijjer Lovieës èndezoea... Meining Ènnig meininger? Ziem good zoea? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 16, 2012 21:01 (UTC)